


【锤基】惩戒

by Miley_out_of_the_Rye



Series: 停车场 [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 侍卫×洛基4p预警, 吞精
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miley_out_of_the_Rye/pseuds/Miley_out_of_the_Rye
Summary: 洛基因为反叛被关进了地牢，然而这个地貌似非常不对头。





	【锤基】惩戒

**Author's Note:**

> 注意！！！！！有其他人×洛基的内容！！！！不能接受就不要往下划啦！！！！

☆

☆  
☆  
1.  
"我以众神之父的名义，"洛基听见奥丁缓缓开口，"去除你王子的身份，以叛国罪暂押至地牢，等待审判。"

洛基闭上了眼睛。他从开始计划的那一刻起，就知道自己的结局，反正他的父亲——哦，是名义上的父亲——也不在乎把一个冰霜巨人关进地牢。也许他很早以前就想这么做了，只是没有找到合适的机会而已。

"王子？你从来就没把我当做儿子，王子这个称呼，我担不起。"洛基几乎称得上尖酸的语气让他自己都觉得有些不可思议。他突然有些后悔，却对坐在王座上的人愈加气愤。

"洛基，我曾经觉得你配得上最好的一切，我和你母亲——"

"不！我没有母亲！"他恶狠狠地打断了奥丁，"我不过是个低贱的冰霜巨人，怎么能和阿萨神族相提并论？"

"够了！……带他下去。"奥丁对侍卫摆摆手，稍顿了顿，"你总有一天会明白的，洛基。"

2.  
洛基有些不可思议地看了看四周。阴暗的牢房，不明作用的铁链，还有令人作呕的发霉的气味——不对，一定是哪里不对劲。可他旁边的侍卫仍然在推着他往更阴暗湿冷的角落里的牢房走。

这和平常见到的地牢不一样啊！！洛基想到了那几间看起来没有那么舒适，但至少干净的牢房，他第一次觉得有些恐慌。

"你们干什么！"洛基晃动着身上的铁链，它们在空得吓人的过道里碰撞出沉闷的响声，"这是哪里！放开！"

他身后的侍卫突然露出了一个意味深长的笑容，洛基不由地打了个寒颤。

"你以为呢，洛基·劳菲森？"那个侍卫特意加重了劳菲森的发音，"你已经不是王子了。冰霜巨人只配住在这里——"他扬起下巴朝四周点了点，满意地看到了洛基脸上嫌恶的表情。

终于，洛基前面的那个侍卫停在了一间极偏僻牢房门口，接着把他狠狠推进了那间看上去老鼠都不会居住的牢房。洛基重心不稳摔在了地上，刚想起身，却被人抓住了脚踝，拴上了铁链。

"你们在干什么！这里不是阿斯加德的地牢！"洛基挣扎着，却不过是徒劳。

"这里当然不是阿斯加德的地牢，我的小甜心，"一个侍卫一边慢慢摘下头盔，一边说到，"叛国罪是死罪，与其被剥夺神格扔下彩虹桥，不如在这里快快活活地死去——我保证我们会让你舒服的。"

另一个侍卫忽然凑近他，在他耳边吹了一声口哨，对着另两个人说到："我们今天有事做了——冰霜巨人，双性。"

洛基猛地一偏头躲开他，想用法术变出一把小刀自卫，却发现他连幻影都变不出来。他瞪大眼睛盯着牢房里的三个侍卫，尽量不往坏的方面想。

"没有用的。那条锁链有点不一样的用处，能把你的法术稍稍封印那么一会。不然你觉得我们怎么可能打得过九界数一数二的法师呢？"那个领头的侍卫走过来捏住洛基的脸，"所以，不要反抗，这样你不会太痛苦——我们至少会为你做好扩张……"

洛基狠狠给了他一拳，立马被其余的两个侍卫按住了手脚。他好像丧失理智了一样对着侍卫拳打脚踢，但毕竟没有法术，对面还是三个人，他渐渐体力不支，被侍卫按在了地上。

洛基突然很后悔平常没有多在格斗场上和那个金发大傻个多练练体力——对，索尔！索尔会来救他的！他会替他向父亲求情，带他离开这个该死的地方——洛基发誓他从来没有任何时候比现在更希望他那傻乎乎的哥哥立刻马上出现在他面前。

拜托，索尔，就这么一次。

3.  
冰冷的锁链锁住了洛基的手腕，接着是另一个脚腕，然后是颈链，最后是……口球。

他被反绑在了牢房里，无论怎么努力都只能有脚掌着地，那些锁链上的油腻污渍让他不得不联想到尸油，毕竟这个地方不知道死过多少人。他现在能做的只有尽量不去想那些地板上的白色斑点是什么。

洛基几乎绝望地感觉到他的衣服一件件离开他的身体，布料像是他的心脏被撕开。他无力地挣扎着，扭动着身体让自己尽量远离那几双企图抚摸他身体的手。

"唔嗯！"洛基瞪着那三个侍卫，努力发出声音并晃动着锁链阻止他们的动作，但……赤裸的身体让他看上去就好像发情的困兽在求欢。洛基自暴自弃地停止了挣扎。

他的大腿被锁链牵扯着不得不大开着，挣扎让他脚腕处被磨出了几道血印。

"好了，希望你别被操到昏过去，否则还得浪费水泼醒你，"那个领头的侍卫拽着洛基的头发迫使他抬头看着自己，"留着点体力吧，小甜心。现在，我们来玩个游戏——"

他一边把手伸向洛基的下身，在雌穴口塞了个什么东西，一边慢悠悠地开口："十五分钟，不高潮我们就放你走。"

洛基只觉得穴口塞着的异物一点点消失，取而代之的是越来越剧烈的酥痒，和快要把他化成灰烬的灼热。整个牢房像是被塞进了一个巨大的烤炉，温度高得让他觉得快要被手腕上的铁链烫伤。他几乎是羞耻地感觉到自己前段有了反应，体液缓缓从小穴里渗出。

洛基死死盯着那三个侍卫，眼睁睁地看着他们脱下了裤子，露出勃起的性器。

可是，情热冲昏了洛基的头脑，一波一波从体内蔓延的痒像潮水一样冲击，终于噬溃了他的理智，生理性眼泪模糊了他的视线。他完全没有意识到自己已经眼眶发红，津液顺着嘴角缓缓流了下来。

他现在几乎是求助地蹭着旁边的人，却不能发出一点声音："嗯——唔嗯——"

一双手覆上了他的腰粗暴地揉捏，又一双手掐住了雪白的臀，力气大得几乎掐出血。

洛基只觉得眼前一黑，一道白灼随着他急促的呼吸溅到了面前人的胸前和自己的小腹上。

"很可惜，但是这是强效春药，能坚持这么久已经不错了。"一个侍卫不知什么时候拿来了一根皮鞭，照着他的背打了下去，他附在洛基耳边继续说到，"啧，骚到流水。"

"但是你马上就会高潮到流不出一滴水。"

4.  
那个领头的侍卫取下了他的口球，剩下一个圆环。他把自己的勃起对准洛基的嘴捅了进去，疯狂的顶弄让洛基觉得自己的喉管似乎要被捅穿了。他控制不住地干呕起来，喉头不自觉的收缩着，引出了几声低吼。

另两个侍卫也没浪费了他身下的两个洞，两根巨物几乎没有任何准备地捅进了洛基的身体，疼得他发疯。他蜷起腰忍受着疼痛，眼泪却控制不住地混合着津液顺着瘦俏的脸流下，滴在满是脏污的地板上。他努力吞吃着身后的巨物，收缩着小穴，以给自己带来一丝被填满的快感。

身后的两个人不由分说地挺腰抽插，发出满足的叹谓。那身后的两根似乎早有预谋一样，一根插进去，另一根便退出来，反复交替摩擦着洛基脆弱又极端敏感的腺体。

吞吃着面前的阴茎让洛基无法发出叫喊，只能闷哼出声。洛基呼吸越来越急促，极度缺氧让他头脑发昏，疯狂的快感快要把他榨干，他像是被快感的齿轮一点点慢慢碾压着整个身体。

他又一次射了。精液覆盖在了牢房地上白色的污渍上。现在他确切地知道那些污渍是什么了。

嘴里的巨根不知进出了多少次，终于在一次深喉后把他灌了个满满当当。他无法思考，被操开了的身体在他能控制之前做出了反应——他把精液吞了下去。

"看起来被操烂了，嗯？不用教也会乖乖咽下去了？我真没想到我们的小王子原来这么淫荡。"领头的侍卫勾起洛基的下巴，满意地看着洛基潮红的脸，嘴角精水混合着唾液向地上滴着，咬着口环让他的嘴唇看起来无比色情。侍卫伸手摘掉了那个限制环，他想听听这根银舌头——用来口交还不赖——会在这个时候怎么求他。

"哈——啊、嗯啊、不……不要了……要、要坏掉了……哈……嗯啊……"洛基摇着头，被身后进出的两个巨根操到软得像是没了骨头一样瘫在地上，"啊、求哈啊……求你停下…Thor……"

"叫你哥哥也没有用，你得求我。"

"求你！求——啊嗯——求你……"洛基几乎用完了所有的力气才说出了这句话，"求求你……哈啊啊、让他们停下……啊嗯……真、的……会、会坏掉的……真的……"

然而，对于混蛋来说，求饶只会让他们更疯狂。

洛基绝望地发现身后的两根巨物又涨大了一圈，而且加快了进出的速度。近乎疯狂地顶弄让洛基死死咬住嘴唇，直到血液独有的铁锈味在嘴里蔓延开。

雌穴里的硕大突然换了一个方向插入，浅浅地刺到了生殖腔的入口，换来小穴的一阵不受控制地收缩。

洛基迷乱地摇着头，尖叫着求饶："不要、不要那里……啊！……哈嗯、不行……"

领头的侍卫拿起了刚才被扔在了一边的皮鞭，发狠地不断抽在他的背上，留下鲜红的鞭痕："别忘了自己的身份…你现在是我的性奴，你没有选择的权利——"他抓起洛基鸦黑的长发，附在他耳边说到，"你只能求我操你、鞭打你、使用你，明白吗？"

"求、求求你……不要…哈嗯、……不、射在里面、…嗯啊……"洛基几乎要晕过去，疼痛让他的背几乎失去了知觉，但是下身的抽插让他无暇顾及后背火烧一样的疼痛。

洛基浑身颤抖，快感逼出他的眼泪，前端无谓地硬着，却再也射不出任何东西。

后穴被微凉的液体填满，雌穴的巨物在射精前抽了出来，白灼喷在他的腰上，又流到腿根。

洛基抬起头，透过模糊的眼泪看到一个熟悉的身影——令人讨厌的金发、令人讨厌的红披风——洛基支撑不住，眼前一昏，晕了过去。

他听见了索尔的声音："Loki, sorry I'm late. I am here."

5.  
他尽力了，可还是晚了一步。

海姆达尔告诉他，奥丁夺去了洛基的王子身份把他关进了地牢。索尔知道父亲支走他是想瞒着他处死洛基，但他不允许任何人伤害他的洛基，即使是奥丁。

他用最快的速度从九界最遥远的角落赶到，他第一次对父亲如此不尊敬，他甚至伤了不少地牢的守卫，他却仍然没能护全他的弟弟。

他召唤雷电把那三个该送去死亡女神手里把灵魂捏碎做芬里尔食物的侍卫劈成了灰烬。他看着他们燃烧，焦化，碳黑，变成粉末，但还是不能缓解他的自责和愤怒。

他还是迟到了。

他的弟弟洛基，不管是不是王子，永远都是他的弟弟，他不允许任何人伤害他。

可现在！这些混球！这些下贱的人！玷污了他最珍贵的宝石！

他的弟弟被铁锁禁锢着，全身赤裸，满身都是红痕和精斑，手腕脚腕处被锁链割破，鲜血已经凝固成了深红色；洛基的脸上沾满了地牢里的脏污和那些该死的杂碎的体液；他的眼泪已经蒸发， 在脸上形成一道道白色的痕迹；渡鸦羽毛般的黑发因为被被沾湿而粘在了脸上；他身上白皙的皮肤青一道紫一道，还有已经红肿的鞭痕；身下两个小穴翕合着，正可怜兮兮地吐出白浊。

索尔替弟弟解开了锁链，扯下披风包住洛基，轻轻抱起弟弟离开了地牢。

洛基无意识地往温暖坚实的怀里蹭了蹭，身体抖得像筛糠却仍然轻轻念着他的名字。

"Thor……"

"I'm here, Loki, I 'm here."

6.  
闪电宫。

索尔抱起洛基，轻轻把他放在浴池里。洛基皱了皱眉，睁开了眼睛——还是一样极漂亮的绿色。索尔总是看着那一小片绿不知所措，他不知道怎么形容那一眼碧泉，祖母绿？绿水晶？他觉得这些都无法和洛基的眼睛相比，永远不能。

"Brother…"洛基不安分地扭动着身体，修长的手臂环住了索尔的脖子，"帮帮我……"他盯着索尔，脸颊上的绯红和失焦的眼神说明了一件事——诸神在上他弟弟不仅被下了春药，药效还他妈没过！！

不是我要上你真的不是你醒了不要捅我肾。在发现自己已经没出息地起了反应以后，索尔深呼吸了三次，努力告诉自己这不是他的错。

"操我……Brother……嗯……"洛基凑上来寻找他的唇，亲吻后满意地发出了小声的闷哼。

"Loki，"索尔舔舔嘴唇，眼底的海卷起了危险的飓风，"你就这么喜欢被操的感觉吗？"

索尔附身轻轻为弟弟清洗身上的脏污，手却并不老实地四下抚摸洛基白皙的身体，仅仅轻轻触碰就能引起他的微微颤抖。

"嗯啊……前面……前面也要……"洛基抬起腰，用勃起的前端触碰索尔宽厚的手掌，呼吸逐渐不稳。

索尔看着面色潮红的弟弟，手上忽然坏心眼地停下了动作："别乱动，还没洗干净呢。"

他故意绕过了兴奋过头了的小洛基，转而伸手去抠挖后穴里的精液。粗糙的手指蹭过红肿敏感的腺体，内壁不自觉地绞紧了手指。

"哈啊！你！……停下、嗯……"洛基用手肘抵住索尔越靠越近的胸脯，"嘶……"

"不行啊，还没洗干净，会生病的。"索尔看着一股污浊顺着水流出来，突然腾起一阵怒气，不由得加重了手上的力道。

他的弟弟——他每天捧在手里视若珍宝——现在却被其他人吃干抹净，上上下下每一个洞都被别人操过……索尔站起身，迅速扒掉了身上碍事的铠甲。

"Well, my dear brother, as you wish now."他抱起洛基走向房间里的大床，淅淅沥沥的水珠落了一地。

7.  
索尔称得上粗暴地把洛基摔在了床上，却不能再轻柔地吻住了洛基的薄唇，把细碎的呻吟吞进一个深吻里，又舔舐弟弟滚烫的耳垂，故意在他耳边发出啧啧的水声。他扶住自己的性器抵在了弟弟的雌穴口，试探性地插入了顶端，却被洛基突然拔高了的、带着哭腔的呻吟逼停了动作。

"啊、太……哈嗯、太大了……不行……进不去的……"

他近乎虔诚地亲吻洛基的唇角、耳垂、喉结、锁骨，吻去他发红眼角的泪珠，希望这样能减轻弟弟的疼痛，身下却仍然没有停下开拓，终于进入了一半。他心疼地亲吻洛基肩上的鞭痕，任由洛基抓住他的小臂，把指甲尖发狠地陷进紧实的肌肉里。索尔开始浅浅地抽插，小穴紧得让他头皮发麻，差点缴械投降。

"放松，Loki，你快夹断我了……"

"夹断算了！"洛基没好气地照着他的手臂咬了一口。

索尔微微皱起眉，身下却更加猛烈地进攻起来，终于整根进入。他慢慢挺动着腰，直到洛基适应了他的尺寸后逐渐加快了速度。

听见洛基的呻吟变得甜腻，索尔再一次加快了下身抽插的速度。他感觉到身下人呼吸越来越急促，整个人像是过载了一样烫得吓人，小穴疯狂的收缩让他忍不住发出一阵阵低吼。

"不行……哈啊、太深了……呜——要被、啊、被操坏了……那里太深了……会——会……"洛基的声音突然低了下去，好像被人按到了禁音键一样。

"会怎么样呢？"索尔停下了抽插，拔出一截阴茎问到，他堵住了洛基的马眼，"说，说出来我就让你射。"

洛基几乎是欲求不满地向后吞吃着肉茎，用快要听不见的声音接着说："会、会怀孕的……"

索尔吻住了洛基的嘴角："那Loki愿不愿意怀上哥哥的孩子呀？"

洛基把脸埋进索尔的颈窝点点头，声音闷闷的："愿……愿意——"

索尔觉得自己的分身在一瞬间硬得快要爆炸，他不受控制地操弄着弟弟的小穴，媚肉翻出又被狠狠操进身体里，穴口因为快速的动作泛起白沫。

肉茎深深埋在了生殖腔内，执着地灌了洛基一肚子精液。

洛基用失焦的眼神看着索尔，抬手摸了摸自己微微隆起的小腹："被灌满了……"

"你是我的。我不是第一个吻你的人，也不是第一个操你的人，但不管你愿不愿意，你都是我的，而且只会是我一个人的。"

8.  
当表示想再来一发却被幻术变出的小刀捅了肾的那一秒后，索尔知道弟弟药劲过了。

于是第二天我们可怜的索尔被洛基掐着脖子捅了一通还差点被阉掉。

索尔：怀疑神生。


End file.
